shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Lucarian
Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Matoran (Toa) Mask, Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding Element: Shadow/Fire Weapons: Shadow Flame Blade Side: Good Three Words to Describe: Mysterious, Kind-Hearted, Wanderer bio Lucarian was a Ta-Matoran who lived in formerly in Lumerra Nui on Aqua Magna. He created paintings for a living, but never got the attention he deserved for his work, barely able to scrap up enough money to support himself.One day, while traveling with his close friend and fellow artist, a Ce-Matoran named Morgana, through Perieti Forest, they was attacked by a pack of Blade Lions, and carried back to their den. The two of them were eventually rescued by a Toa of Gravity named Lairvis. While escaping, the two Matoran found two Toa Stones in the den, which turned Lucarian into a Toa of Fire, and Morgana into a Toa of Psionics. Lairvis, noticing this, took them under his wing and trained them as the newest members of the Toa Lumerra, lead by himself. The team also included Nasorn, Toa of Plantlife, Sillut, Toa of Ice, and Grandol, Toa of Earth. Throughout the years, and Lucarian fought alongside his team, eventually becoming one of the most powerful members. This made him become proud and arrogant of his strength and abilities, along with the fact that his art was gathering fame as well. One day however, 200 years after his transformation into a Toa, the Toa Lumerra were found by a team of Makuta lead by Makuta zelcron. Lucarian and Morgana were captured, while the rest of his team were murdered. Lucarian and his "sister" were taken to Zelcron's fortress. Zelcron and his team, including the scientist Mutinex, were studying how to drain the light out of a being, with Lucarian soon being chosen as a test subject. Using a mysterious machine, partially powered by the Makuta's own power and DNA, approximately 95% of Lucarian's light was drained, effectively turning him into a Toa of Shadow. However, during the test, Lucarian destroyed the machine in rage, causing the fortress to collapse. Lucarian managed to escape, along with a fellow prisoner and Toa of Shadow, Meka, who was a former Toa of Air. Morgana, unfortunately, appeared to have died from the destruction. Lucarian, ashamed of his new powers, appearance, and actions, became a wanderer along with Meka, and the two of them spent many years having adventures, helping those in need while hiding in the shadows, all while controlling their darker intentions. During one of these adventures, the two of them were captured by Vorox before being freed by one of the members of their pack, Kabutos.Having dark power inside of him, effectively a portion of the power of the Makuta, Lucarian and Meka had the ability to recognize and track Makuta. The duo constantly searched for Makuta Zelcron and his group, who were now rogue, to get revenge. The two groups clashed together several times, and during one of these skirmishes, Lucarian and Meka discovered Zelcron's plan to control Aqua Magna. After this specific battle, Zelcron's and his gang seemingly disappeared. When Makuta Terridax had taken control of the Matoran Universe, Lucarian and Meka fought from the side, even assisting the Order of Mata Nui on several strikes against the tyrant. Shortly after Makuta's death and Spherus Magna's reformation, conflict rose between Lucarian and Meka. Meka, who had less light drained when compared to Lucarian, was fine with accepting his darker side, and embraced it, especially since the Makuta appeared to be extinct. Lucarian, however, was more worried with suppressing it, causing multiple arguments, one which lead Lucarian to break Meka's arm.Convincing himself that he could not allow anyone else to get hurt, Lucarian cut ties with Meka, the Order of Mata Nui, and the few others he associated himself with, wandering Spherus Magna for nearly 100,000 years. While still doing heroic deeds unseen, Lucarian always traveled, and never stayed in one place, hoping not to become attached to anyone.However, one day, Lucarian could feel a re-connection to the Makuta, confirming that some of them were still alive, likely his old enemy Zelcron. Now Lucarian is searching for the Makuta once more, and this time he won't be alone for very long. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Toa Category:Male Category:Shadow Category:Fire Category:Good